Love vs Prestige!
by Radar Neptunus
Summary: Saat kau jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang merupakan rival abadimu, manakah yang akan kau pertahankan? Cintamu atau gengsimu? Update chapter 2! XD
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Arnold! (c) Craig Bartlett dan Nickelodeon**

**Love VS Prestige! (c) Shu no Tsuki**

**Warning : OOC, abal, misstypo berterbangan(?), Alternatife Universe, dkk.**

**Pairing : Arnold x Helga G. Pataki, and other.**

**Rate : T, belum berani rate M.**

**Genre : Friendship abal & Romance cacat.**

**Summary : Saat kau jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang merupakan rival abadimu, manakah yang akan kau pertahankan? Cintamu atau gengsimu? Let's read.**

**Dun like, Dun read!**

Helga P.O.V

"Emmmm," erangku pelan. Aku mengerjapkan mataku perlahan, menyadari silau matahari yang berlebihan masuk lewat jendela kamarku, membutakan sejenak indra pengelihatanku. Kulirik jam wekerku, ternyata jam 06.15. Tunggu dulu? 06.15? Ah, aku telat!

Aku langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menimbulkan sedikit kegaduhan yang mengganggu pagi ini. Dengan baju tidur yang masih melekat dan rambut yang gimbal, aku melesat menuju kamar mandi dan memulai ritual sehari-hariku, yaitu mandi.

"Helga! Pelankan suaramu nak!" jerit seorang wanita. Mungkin suara ibuku. Entahlah, aku terburu-buru.

Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan cepat aku berpakaian dan mengikat rambutku ke dua arah yang berlainan, tak lupa pita besar berwarna pink yang tak pernah absen dari rambut pirangku. Aku pun menuruni anak tangga dengan tergesa-gesa, secepat kilat pula aku menyambar roti sandwich yang menjadi sarapanku. Kutenteng tas ranselku dengan keadaan tangan kanan memegang sandwich yang tinggal seperempat.

"Mom, Dad, aku berangkat dulu ya! Bye," teriakku lantang saat aku sudah keluar dari rumah.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" balas ibuku yang suaranya terdengar samar karena aku berlari sekuat tenaga agar tidak telat ke sekolah.

Peluh di mukaku bercucuran, menetes, dan membuat jejak di setiap jalan yang kulewati. Peduli apa aku! Persetan dengan peluh! Yang ada di pikiranku sekarang adalah, bagaimana caranya sampai di sekolah tepat waktu! Eh? Mungkin aku bisa lewat jalan pintas. Yak, satu masalah pagi ini sudah terpecahkan. Itu dia jalan pintasnya! Yeah, dunia di tanganku sekarang!

Dengan cepat, kulewati sebuah gang sempit nan kotor ini. Aku melihat sebuah lubang yang cukup untukku lewat. Pasti itu jalan keluarnya. Dengan cepat pula, aku merayap memasuki lubang yang cukup kecil ini. Tak lama kemudian, aku sudah berada di taman belakang sekolah. Sekarang, aku sudah merasa lega karena belum terlambat. Saat aku memasuki pintu sekolah, aku disuguhi pandangan aneh dan menjadi bahan tertawaan dari banyak anak. Aku langsung melayangkan tatapan tertawa-lagi-mati-kau. Akhirnya mereka bungkam karena aura hitamku langsung membesar. Aku memang ditakuti sebagian anak karena kesadisan dan kegalakanku. Terserahlah apa kata mereka.

"Helga! Kenapa rambutmu berantakan begini? Bajumu juga ada noda hitamnya. Ayo kita bersihkan di toilet," ajak temanku. Teman terbaikku dan satu-satunya yang baik padaku. Gadis lucu, pintar, dan berkacamata, bernama Phoebe. Aku hanya mengangguk saja.

Saat aku berjalan bersama Phoebe menuju toilet, aku melihatnya! Melihat Arnold bersama soulmatenya, Gerald. Otakku tak bisa digunakan berfikir lagi saat itu. Jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan jika pipiku memanas.

"Pagi Helga, pagi Phoebe," sapa Arnold ramah, disertai senyumannya yang menyilaukan itu. Ah ralat! Maksudku senyumnya yang memuakkan itu. Lagipula Arnold adalah rivalku. Tak mungkin aku menyukainya. Iya kan?

"Pagi juga kepala baseball," ucapku sarkastik. Kenapa harus sarkastik? Tentu agar Arnold tidak menyadari perasaanku padanya. Jangan sampai dia tahu deh.

"Hei, pagi-pagi begini kau sudah cari masalah ya?" tanya Arnold emosi. Mukanya memerah, tanda ia memang marah.

"Mukamu aneh jika marah, topi-kecil," balasku tak menghiraukannya. Padahal menghiraukan seorang Arnold adalah sesuatu yang impossible untuk gadis bernama Helga G. Pataki. Oh yeah, dunia boleh tertawa.

End Helga P.O.V

"Kau... Grrrrrrr," geram Arnold kesal, sampai-sampai ia melupakan kehadiran Gerald sesaat. Helga selalu bisa membuat Arnold marah. Tanpa disadari Arnold, hatinya selalu menghangat ketika ia dibuat kesal oleh Helga. Ada perasaan yang aneh untuknya. _'Dasar gadis monster! Hobby sekali ia membuatku marah. Akan kubalas kau nanti gadis monster!' _pikir Arnold kesal, tak habis pikir, ia selalu lemah di hadapan Helga. Ia ingin terlihat kuat di depan Helga. Itu saja sudah cukup menurutnya.

Gerald yang memperhatikan Arnold dari tadi hanya tersenyum kecil, menyadari betapa bodohnya otak sahabatnya itu. Membuatnya geli sendiri. Perasaannya sendiri pun, tak ia sadari. Gerald masih menatap Arnold dengan pandangan aku-akan-membantumu-bodoh. _'Arnold memang bodoh urusan perasaan,' _pikir Gerald prihatin. Gerald tak menyadari jika Phoebe memperhatikan gerak-geriknya saat mereka berpapasan tadi.

**To be continued... Sebenarnya siapa sih yang bodoh? Arnold atau Gerald? Ataukan author? =.=**

**Haaaaaai, salam kenal semua. Saya author baru di FHAI. Tolong beri masukan dan bimbingannya dari senpai-senpai. Arigatou ^^**

**Mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Arnold! (c) Craig Bartlett dan Nickelodeon**

**Love VS Prestige! (c) Radar Neptunus**

**Warning : OOC, abal, misstypo berterbangan(?), Alternatife Universe, dkk.**

**Pairing : Arnold x Helga G. Pataki, and other.**

**Rate : T, belum berani rate M.**

**Genre : Friendship abal & Romance cacat.**

**Summary : Saat kau jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang merupakan rival abadimu, manakah yang akan kau pertahankan? Cintamu atau gengsimu? Let's read.**

**Chapter 2**

**Don't like, don't read okay?**

Hari ini tampak seperti biasa di mata Arnold. Ia naik sepeda Fixie dari rumahnya menuju sekolah. Angin dengan lembut menyapa helaian pirangnya yang mulai memanjang. Matanya melihat bangunan tua yang ia kenali sebagai sekolahnya. Arnold mengayuh sepedanya lebih cepat dan memarkir sepedanya. Ia berjalan santai memasuki lorong sekolahnya yang masih sepi karena ini masih terlalu pagi. Semua berjalan datar-datar saja sampai ia dikejutkan suara ketus rivalnya, Helga, yang entah dari mana datangnya.

"Hei kepala baseball. Kau sudah baca pengumuman, eh?" tanya Helga sengak padahal di dalam hatinya, ia serasa akan meledak. Tentu saja tak ia perlihatkan pada Arnold.

"Belum, dan tak akan pernah lihat," jawab Arnold cuek. Ia sebenarnya tak ingin mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas macam tadi, hanya saja lidahnya serasa kelu saat berhadapan dengan Helga dan yang keluar hanya kata-kata macam tadi.

"Sebaiknya kau lihat. Kau pasti tertarik," balas Helga menyeringai. Ia percaya diri dengan opininya tadi. Arnold melangkah malas-malasan ke arah papan pengumuman untuk memuaskan Helga. Oke, Arnold benci mengakuinya.

**PENGUMUMAN**

**Bagi yang berminat berpartisipasi di acara drama perpisahan para anak kelas VI, harap hubungi panitia penyelenggara. Diharapkan partisipsi dari murid kelas IV-VI. Tema acara drama kita tahun ini adalah Cinderella. Syarat pendaftarannya bebas.**

**Dibutuhkan peran sebagai berikut :**

**Cinderella**

**Pangeran Philip**

**Ibu tiri Cinderella (Mrs. Halton)**

**Kakak tiri Cinderella (Kelly)**

**Adik tiri Cinderella (Jane)**

**Ayah Cinderella (Mr. Halton)**

**Dan pemain figuran lainnya.**

**Seleksi akan dilaksanakan minggu depan.**

**TERIMA KASIH.**

**Tertanda Kepala Sekolah**

"Hm, lumayan. Darimana kau tahu aku suka drama begini?" tanya Arnold pada Helga. Seketika tubuh Helga menegang kaku. Kenapa Arnold bertanya seperti itu? Apa Arnold tahu jika ia memperhatikannya terus?

"Entahlah," jawab Helga asal, padahal mukanya panas dingin, ia tak ingin Arnold tahu jika ia sering memperhatikannya. Dan mengetahui apa saja yang Arnold suka dan Arnold benci. Yap, cinta, oh, cinta.

"Oh, begitu. Bukannya kau juga suka drama? Bagaimana jika kita bersaing mendapatkan peran terpenting di drama tadi? Yang menang boleh meminta satu permintaan pada yang kalah, dan harus ditepati," tantang Arnold tiba-tiba. Dan Arnold pun tidak mengerti kenapa ia ingin sekali menunjukkan kehebatannya di depan Helga.

Helga merasa tertantang dan mulai agak naik darah. Mukanya yang tadi tegang berubah menjadi angkuh dan dingin.

"Heh, tidak salah? Pikirlah sekali lagi jika ingin mengalahkanku," ucap Helga sinis. Kata-katanya tadi membakar harga diri Arnold sebagai laki-laki tulen, tentu saja.

"Jadi sekarang kau takut eh?" jawab Arnold santai. Ia memperhatikan raut wajah Helga yang baginya terlihat manis. Ia membayangkan jika nanti Helga yang menjadi Cinderella dan berdansa dengannya.

'_Deg! Apa yang kupikirkan tadi?'_ batin Arnold menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat sampai terasa pusing. Helga hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau akan menyesal topi kecil," seringai Helga sambil melenggang pergi. Arnold menatap kepergian Helga agak tak ikhlas. Perlahan, seringai jahat Arnold terbit. Ia ingin mengerjai Helga habis-habisan di kompetisi kali ini.

**XXX**

Bel istirahat berdengung kencang, bagaikan suara perut murid kelas I sampai kelas VI. Arnold dan Gerald seperti biasa, melangkah ke kantin dengan malas. Mereka berdua sedang bad mood gara-gara Helga dan Phoebe, lebih tepatnya pada Helga. Apalagi sekarang rambut dan sebagian baju mereka basah kuyup, dan mereka mulai menggigil kedinginan. Gerald masih mengutuki Phoebe, gadis kalem berkacamata yang akhir-akhir ini mengganggu pikirannya.

**Flashback**

_Arnold masuk ke kelas VI-B setelah tadi ia berbincang dengan rivalnya, Helga. Di koridor, ia bertemu Gerald dan masuk bersama. Sepasang sahabat itu mulai membicarakan kehidupan sehari-hari mereka, dan topik hangat mereka tetap tentang baseball. Sampai di depan kelas, Arnold memutar kenop pintu dan tiba-tiba selang persekian detik terdengar suara Phoebe._

"_Arnold! Gerald! Awas!" teriak Phoebe histeris yang reflek membekap mulutnya dengan dua telapak tangannya sedangkan anak-anak yang lain menutupi matanya._

"_Byuuur! Braakk!"_

_Terlambat sudah. Bubur sudah terlanjur di makan. Arnold dan Gerald basah kuyub, dan parahnya kepala Arnold tertimpa baskom air yang jatuh tadi. Lamat-lamat terdengar suara tawa dari seluruh penjuru kelas VI-B, yang paling keras tentu saja dia, Helga G. Pataki, dalang dari seluruh keributan tadi. Arnold saat itu sempat berpikir, bagaimana cara Helga dengan cepat menyusun rencana untuk mempermalukannya?_

**End Flashback**

"Harusnya kau tidak mengajakku, kawan," kata Gerald menyesal. Ia meniupkan udara panas ke telapak tangannya yang semakin dingin. Arnold diam saja. Tak merespon teman seperjuangannya.

"Kau dengar aku, eh?" kesal Gerald. Arnold hanya melirik Gerald sebal. Yang dilirik hanya mendengus. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana sahabatnya yang ramah ini bertransformasi menjadi iblis bertanduk satu jika menyangkut seorang gadis kecil, oke ralat, gadis menakutkan bak Helga. Gerald berani bertaruh, Arnold sedang merencanakan pembalasan yang lebih kejam pada cewek tomboy itu.

**To be Continued**

**Author's Note:**

**Aaa, maafkan saya menelantarkan fic ini dengan nistanya. Kali ini pun saya update tapi masih pendek sekali. Maaf kalau mengecewakan semuanya *nelen garpu***

**Untuk semua senpai di fandom Hey Arnold Indonesia, mari kita dedikasikan karya kita di fandom sepi ini *dibakar Arnold's Fansclub***

**Balasan review chapter kemarin~**

**Permen Caca: HAALLLOOOOW juga Caca-nee~ Ini udah aku apdet lanjutannya, masih sedikit banget yah ._.**

**Arnold di sini kubuat OOC biar greget XD**

**Athenz: Terimakasih X) Ini sudah apdet XD**

**Raja Kadal: Ini udah dilanjut, gyahahaha XD**

**Rokka Nishimiura: Hihi, maaf chapter kemarin kependekan, ini juga masih pendek ._. Tak apa, ini sudah update X)**

**Krad Hikari vi Titania: Ini sudah diapdet X)**

**Fi Suki Saki: Sudah aku lanjutin nih XD**

**Hellerick Ferlibay: Thanks for your review before. Well, Arnold's head look like baseball for me X)**

**Piringgg: Yups! Semoga saja bisa, habis saya agak buruk di genre romance -.- Terimakasih semangatnya. Ini sudah apdet XD**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
